


Look at Me

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bottoming from the Top, Child Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forceful Viewing of Pornography, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex, VK Drabbles, babysitter, non-consensual sex with a minor, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #29: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Alfred is called to babysit chubby teen Ivan for the evening and decides to get off on his lovable body. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains the sexual assault of a minor. Do not read if this upsets you.

"Here's some money for dinner," Ivan's parents handed over the cash, tripping over each other as they tried to put on their hats and coats and shoes all at once, Ivan shyly standing by the door as his two sisters got ready for their big performance two states over. "Be good now. Thank you again, Alfred!"

"No prob, Mr. and Mrs. B! Have fun!" Alfred laughed as he waved the family off, shutting the door behind them. When he turned, Ivan flinched behind the doorway, blushing with hot anxiety as the 22 year-old smiled at him. "Hey there buddy, come on out now."

"I-I am tired. I'm going to sleep," Ivan tried to excuse himself, his pudgy body trembling as he scrambled towards the stairs, Alfred hot on his heels. He yelped in fear, smacking down onto the steps when Alfred caught his ankle, tears pricking his eyes as the babysitter smiled up at him.

"So soon? I thought maybe we could watch a movie together tonight," Alfred purred, working off Ivan's sock as the teen lay paralyzed on the stairs. He bent to Ivan's leg, giving his foot a teasing lick and making him squeal as he grinned up at the chubby teen. "Come on cutie pie, I even brought my laptop!"

"B-but," Ivan tried to reason, blushing and trembling when he couldn't yank his foot away. Alfred chuckled and let him go, padding up the stairs in front of Ivan.

"I'll go get it set up. We'll watch it in your room, okay? That way if you're really tired you can just sleep," Alfred smiled so sweetly, like the perfect golden boy he was. Ivan hated that beautiful, sickly cute smile so much… He bowed his head and shifted to his feet, wanting to cry when Alfred turned the corner into his room.

* * *

"Come on, sit right here," Alfred directed with a catcall whistle, Ivan staring from the doorway like a nervous puppy as he watched the college student spread his legs. Alfred was sitting up against Ivan's wall, right in the corner, intending to trap Ivan between those plush thighs of his. The Russian teen whimpered, knowing there was nothing he could say to make Alfred stop doing all of this. Lingering just a moment longer in the safety of the hall, Ivan gulped and then nudged his way into the room, trembling and staggering to Alfred's waiting lap.

The young blond man smirked and drew Ivan into an embrace, the teen's squishy flesh sinking into the mattress between Alfred's legs as Ivan tried not to let his back touch Alfred's chest. He could feel more than hear Alfred chuckle as those arms wrapped around Ivan's plush body. "Don't-"

"Relax, cutie," Alfred giggled, pulling out his laptop. the movement made him sit up straight, an excuse to rub himself against Ivan's back. The teen remained silent, trembling and obviously wanting to be anywhere except here. A twinge of… something twisted in Alfred's gut, making him want to hug Ivan and kiss him and work him until Ivan's tension melted away and left him as putty in Alfred's hold. "We're just going to watch a movie, okay?"

Ivan whimpered, squirming slightly when Alfred pulled him back against his chest, the laptop starting to play whatever movie the college student had chosen. Ivan's eyes widened at the scene playing before them, jerking in surprise at the porn. "I-I don't—"

"Shhh, just relax," Alfred purred into Ivan's ear, kneading his manicured hands into Ivan's belly fat. The teen squirmed, whimpering and shutting his eyes tightly as the actors moaned on screen. Alfred licked Ivan's neck, pulling away that silly pink scarf Ivan insisted on trying to protect himself with. Jerking, Ivan tried to get away, only managing to slouch into the curve of Alfred's body, sprawled awkwardly between Alfred's legs.

Alfred left him relatively alone for a few minutes, the actresses and actors in the porno happily making each other yelp and moan with probably fake ecstasy. He watched his little crush as Ivan whimpered and continued trying to escape, yelping and going still when Alfred tweaked a nipple. There was a blank moment as someone on the screen reached a quick and easy climax, and Alfred watched Ivan from the corner of his eye. The teen stared at the porn, watching and trembling before he tried suppressing a groan, rolling his head back into Alfred's neck, an unspoken cue for Alfred to invade.

"Stop," Ivan mumbled weakly when Alfred's quick hands dove for his pants, unhooking his belt with a few clacking movements, Ivan left to just helplessly watch the porn and get hard as he was undressed. Mouthing Ivan's neck, Alfred grinned slyly, feeling the bulge under his hands.

His little lover was so big and thick, equally proportionate to Ivan's plush and well-filled body. The young teen arched and groaned before hurriedly gnawing on his lower lip, spine bent as his knees came to squeeze his legs around Alfred's hands. He was so cute, the way he clenched and trembled, the way his toes curled in bliss when Alfred touched him just like that.

"Come on cutie, you know you want to feel my ass go down on this, you know you love it when you fuck me," he murmured teasingly into Ivan's ear, earning a pleading whimper and a mumbled protest. "Hmm, what was that?"

"I don't want to," Ivan said, louder this time, before twisting in Alfred's hold and pushing against him, knocking over the computer as he tried to escape. Letting out a yelp, Alfred narrowed his eyes and gripped Ivan's ankle, the teen jerking and scrambling to try getting off of the bed.

"What was that? Look at me!" Alfred shouted, going for Ivan's belt loops next as the teen cursed something in Russian. With a jerk, Ivan's pants were down, exposing him in all of his embarrassingly pudgy glory to Alfred.

Alfred laid his hands down on Ivan's chubby ass, squeezing the plush skin. Ivan pleaded with him in Russian, weakly trying to grab Alfred's arms to try making him stop. Alfred growled.

"You want to fuck me, don't you? You love it when I do this, when I hold you down and force you to pound that big dick into my ass, admit it. You love to fuck me."

"Nyet-!" Ivan pleaded, but cried out in shame as the first spank jiggled his ass.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Alfred shouted, slapping his charge again. Ivan held his tongue, burying his face into a pillow to resist giving Alfred the satisfaction of his teary face. That twinge churned deeper into Alfred's gut, his hand trembling more and more as he beat his little lover, slapping Ivan repeatedly until his ass was a burning hot red. "Just fucking look at me, stop making me hurt you!"

When Ivan refused to lift his head and continued to sniffle into the sheets, Alfred got an idea. He pulled Ivan's pants down a little further, pushing his thighs apart before reaching between them. Ivan groaned and tried to bite back a gasp when Alfred's hand wrapped around his half-hardened erection.

"Look at me," Alfred ordered again, softer this time in an almost seductive tone, licking his lips when Ivan slowly peeked from the pillow, whimpering and trying to be quiet as Alfred fondled him. The babysitter could only smile. "There's a good boy. See how nice that feels? Come on baby, you know what to do next."

Fear crossed Ivan's features for a split second, easily rubbed away by Alfred's hand. The teen shut his eyes tight, gripping the pillow around his head as he lifted his hips, working them back down into Alfred's tight grip. The sitter hummed encouragingly, grinning when Ivan repeated the hesitant rutting movement.

"Good boy," Alfred praised, loosening his grip only slightly so Ivan could press his hips down a little easier. The teen stifled another moan into the sheets, looking away as he picked up the pace, thoroughly fucking Alfred's hand. "You know you love this. Are you thinking of my ass, cutie? You want to fuck it, don't you? You wanna fuck me so bad, can you feel how hard you are for me?"

"P-please," Ivan whimpered, Alfred pointedly ignoring what might have been a "don't" at the end of the shallow breath. The teen groaned, quivering like a bowstring ready to fire. But, something irked Alfred, again.

"Look at me," he demanded, digging his nails into Ivan's sensitive prick. Gasping and grimacing, Ivan hurriedly complied, eyes glassy and pained as he stared at his pleasurable tormentor. Alfred hated that look. He hated that look Ivan gave him, that horrible, sad little look…

He bent down and kissed the teen, rolling Ivan over before hurriedly pumping him, getting short gaspy noises from his lover. "I want you," he murmured, working Ivan until all the Russian teen could do was stare at him and moan. Alfred pulled back for hardly a second, shimmying out of his pants and pushing Ivan back down when the painfully aroused teen tried to get up.

"Lie back, cutie," he giggled, straddling Ivan as the teen sank into the sheets, his chubby belly nearly flopped to one side as he gripped the pillow by his head, exposed in that innocently sexy manner that drove Alfred nearly mad with lust. He leaned back and ground himself down, Ivan sucking in a breath and his lower lip as he stared up at his sitter. "Mmm, your big cock feels so nice, I can't wait to have it in me, Vanya!"

The fierce blush that crawled across Ivan's puffed and pouting cheeks nearly was enough to tip Alfred off the edge. How could anyone be so impossibly cute?! How could someone make him twitch in ecstasy without doing anything?! How could Ivan have so much control over him…?

Alfred ducked his chin and reached behind him, giving Ivan's cock a massage as he lined up, Ivan staring in wide, teary-eyed horror. "Ivan," he groaned, sliding down the teenager's thick cock. His lover nearly mewled, arching and trembling with forced pleasure when Alfred sank down, his cock sheathed inside the older man. "O-oh fuck, yeah, oh, Ivan, I needed this so bad…"

Ivan couldn't speak, all of his words choked back when Alfred bounced and ground down on his sensitive dick. He moaned and trembled, watching and waiting. He couldn't tell if Alfred was snarling or grinning at him. Alfred took Ivan's hands, bringing them to his body. "Touch me."

With bated breath, Ivan let his hands drag up and down the expanse of Alfred's chest in just the way he liked it, slowly rocking Alfred when he lifted his hips. The college student moaned appreciatively, eyes vacant as he fucked himself on the younger body beneath his.

"Mm, yeah baby boy, that's so nice," Alfred purred, leaning forward to lay himself on Ivan's chest, chasing his mouth before kissing him passionately. He rubbed the length of his body against Ivan's softness, groping plush belly fat before rolling over, legs wrapped around Ivan to force him to roll too. "But I know you can do better. Fuck me hard, cutie, I know you wanna."

Ivan panted and screwed his eyes shut, too big and fat on top of Alfred's skinny and nimble body, too young and afraid to stand up against Alfred's seduction tactics. He struggled to slide out enough, Alfred's heels digging uncomfortably into his lower back.

"Fuck me," Alfred breathed, in complete, absolute control. Ivan could not say no. He could not resist, could not deny… He could only be used, Alfred's precious fuck toy and obedient little project.

* * *

"That felt so nice," Alfred murmured into Ivan's ear, curled up around him as the two spooned in the aftermath of their pleasure. When Ivan didn't answer, Alfred shifted to be more on top of him, kissing his ever-sensitive neck and earning a discomforted noise. Alfred stared.

Ivan's eyes were so dead, so empty… His tempting innocence seemed lost, buried away and hidden from Alfred's prying eyes. The twinge dug even deeper into Alfred's gut.

"Come on, cutie, look at me," Alfred crooned, stroking and finger-combing Ivan's soft and somewhat sweaty hair. But the side-ways stare of blank emotion only made Alfred recoil, put-off by the apathetic glance. Fist balling with what may have been frustration, Alfred wormed his way out of Ivan's bed, the sheets tousled when he stood. "I'm… I'm going to get dinner, okay sweetie?"

When Alfred looked back at his lover from the doorway, he wanted to scream. Ivan wasn't look at him, staring listlessly towards the wall he had repeatedly fucked Alfred against.

Why?! Why wouldn't Ivan look at him, and only at him?!


End file.
